You are my purpose, you're everything
by AbigailKinney4life
Summary: Dean has always wanted a family, the whole nine yards, and now he finally has the chance. But when Michael plans to steal that family from him and Lucifer comes for Sam, can Dean protect the life he's always wanted from the brother he will always love?
1. Chapter 1: Family is everything

You are my purpose, you're everything

A/N: If anyone is wondering why I haven't updated any of my stories in a while it's because I've just discovered this incredible TV show, Supernatural. I just had to write a fanfic about it. Hope you guys enjoy, reviews much appreciated x (Lisa plays a big part in this story but there is no Ben).

The title comes from a song called "Everything" by Life house, and I do not own that song.

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters, they belong to their respective owners.

Chapter 1: Family is everything

_Dean, I'm pregnant_

That's what she said, she's pre...

Dean couldn't even get the word through his brain. How could Lisa have gotten pregnant? They were always _so _careful...

Dean sighed to himself as he lurched lazily around a corner in the Impala and headed off in a different direction. He didn't even know why he was driving around aimlessly, maybe to let off anger or steam.

Dean had sighed because he realised that it didn't matter how careful they were, these things just happened. But these kinds of things didn't happen to him, they couldn't happen to him. He and Lisa had been kind of having an on-off relationship around jobs for a long time now but it had never occurred to Dean that he might actually want to settle down with her some day. Dean knew he loved Lisa, and if he were honest with himself, under any other situation he would really want this for himself, but this wasn't about him. They were in a pre-apocalyptic world and Dean had to hand over his body to some Angel to supposedly save it. Not only that, but if Dean did raise this kid, he would more than likely have to raise it as a hunter, and he wouldn't wish that on anyone. He still regretted Sammy losing his childhood, he wouldn't want to do that to his own child.

Confused, he pulled up to the motel he and Sam were staying at.

...

"Hey." Sam said as soon as Dean was in the door, Dean was so lost in his own thoughts that he didn't reply for minute.

"Hey," he said finally, voice course due to the lack of usage. He had been driving around for an hour in complete silence.

"Lisa okay?" Asked Sam, eyebrow cocked at Dean.

"Fine." Dean replied, heading to the build-in mini bar and grabbing a beer. He let the large swing of cool liquid slide down his throat slowly, savouring the small release.

"Dean, are you okay?" Asked Sam, more than a little concerned by his brother's silence.

"Of course I am," Dean replied immediately, "why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you always do that thing." Sam told him knowingly.

"What thing?" Asked Dean indignantly, collapsing onto the bed.

"That thing where something's bothering you and you go all quiet about it." Said Sam, crossing his arms. Dean stared at his brother for a long moment, internally annoyed that he was so transparent to him. It then occurred to Dean that Sam was the only one he could talk to...about anything really, he also knew that Sam wouldn't shut up about it until he told him, Dean shook his head at Sam's "let the anger flow and bring peace to yourself" crap.

"It's Lisa." Said Dean finally, pretending to take off his shoes so he didn't have to look at Sam. Sam chuckled slightly and sat down on the bed opposite Dean, facing him.

"What? Did she want you to meet her parents?"

Dean met Sam's smirk but his face remained impassive. "She's pregnant." He said finally.

Dean watched as Sam's smile slowly disappeared and the stress lines on his forehead made their comeback. "Is..is it yours?" Sam asked eventually.

"Of course it's mine!" Dean nearly exploded, he then breathed heavily and looked back down to the floor, and then back up to Sam. "Yeah, it's mine." He said more calmly.

"Weren't you careful?" Asked Sam immediately.

"We were," Dean told him, "we really were, I don't understand it, not for a second."

"What did you do?" Asked Sam, staring at Dean.

Dean's brow furrowed slightly, "what do you mean, what did I do?"

"When Lisa told you," Sam clarified, "I mean, did she tell you tonight? What did you do?"

"Yeah, she told me tonight." Dean explained, "so I told her that I had some unexpected work to do and I'd be back later, I kind of just, drove around for a while."

"And she bought that?" Asked Sam incredulously.

Dean shrugged. "I guess, to be honest, she just seemed really happy. I think she wants us to have it together."

"Don't you?" Asked Sam, confused.

"I...err..." Dean faltered, "I...hadn't really given it much thought...what do you think?"

Dean was surprised to see the large smile on Sam's face. "What are you so happy about?" He asked.

"Dean, I'm really happy for you." Sam explained, smile never faltering. Dean stared confusedly at his brother.

"Why?"

"You have a child!" Sam told him, "your own flesh and blood! Isn't that amazing?"

"Oh, you think I _want_ to bring a child into this world?" Dean retorted angrily, "how can you expect me to bring my "own flesh and blood" into an apocalypse! Where his father is the vessel to an angel and his Uncle is the vessel to the devil and their intent on having a monster mash showdown! Not to mention we are both hunters, it's a crazy idea!"

"Dean," said Sam calmly, Dean stopped in his rant and stared at his brother. "Just, forget about all of that for now." He continued, "what do _you_ want?"

"What do you mean?" Asked Dean, confused.

"Well," began Sam, "do you love Lisa?"

"What?" Asked Dean, pretending to laugh.

"Do you love her?" Sam repeated in all seriousness, staring at Dean. Dean stared at Sam with a meaningful look.

"Yeah, I suppose I do." He finally admitted out loud.

Sam smiled slightly. "And how did you feel when Lisa first told you she was pregnant? I mean, really, how did you feel?"

As Dean cast his mind back he was again met with that feeling he had felt when Lisa had first said the words. Before the fear and complications set in...Dean had felt...he couldn't describe it...he had just felt like...like he didn't want anything else in the world. Like if he had died there and then he would have died happy, the most content he'd ever really felt.

Dean didn't realise it but he had begun to smile, really smile. Sam saw the glazed over look in Dean's eyes and couldn't help but feel happy that his brother was finally getting a bit of happiness.

Dean's smile then began to falter and he was brought back to the motel room, Sam couldn't mistake the fear in Dean's eyes as he spoke to him. "Sammy...I've...I've been to hell, and...and sometimes I feel like I've got this hole inside of me that I can't fill with anything..." Dean sighed and stared at the floor. "Who would want a Dad like that?"

Sam stood up and raised his eyebrows. "Dean, that's bullshit and you know it."

Dean thought about that for a long while and then looked up to Sam. "I guess you're right," he said eventually, trying a small smile, then Dean rose to his feet. "I'm...I'm gonna go talk to Lisa."

Sam smiled comfortingly at him as Dean headed for the door. "You'll do the right thing, Dean. You always do."

Dean stopped and turned slowly back to Sam, laughing a little. "I never realised you had so much faith in me."

Sam shrugged, "well, you're right." He informed his brother.

"Right about what?" Asked Dean, confused.

Sam shrugged again. "Most angels are just turning out to be dicks and God's just left..." Sam paused for a minute. "I'd rather have faith in something real."

Dean couldn't help smiling slightly at him. "Hey, Sammy?" Asked Dean.

"Yeah?" Asked Sam.

"You 'no I'll never let anything happen to you?"

"I know." Sam smiled slightly.

"I promise." Said Dean honestly, before disappearing out the door.

...

As Dean slid into the driver's side of the Impala he heard his phone go off in his breast pocket, as soon as he shut the door, he fished his cell out of his pocket and checked the caller ID.

Castiel

Dean answered immediately, "Hey, Cas." He said casually.

"This is not Castiel." A different voice immediately answered. Dean immediately braced himself, a familiar fear tightening in his chest. "Where is Cas?" Asked Dean immediately.

"Oh, he's fine." The cocky voice immediately responded.

"Who are you?" Asked Dean harshly.

"Oh, we've met," the eerily silken voice replied, "I hope you're looking after that meat suit for me."

The realisation hit the floor with a resounding thud. "Michael." Dean practically spat down the phone.

"So, have you thought about my offer?" Asked Michael casually, like they were discussing the weather.

"No." Dean spat angrily, "it will always be no."

Dean heard Michael sigh wearily. He then stayed silent for a long moment.

"Did you really believe that Lisa's pregnancy was simply a fluke?" He asked eventually.

Dean's jaw tightened, "how do you know about that?"

"Well, my thinking was..." began Michael, "that if you said no, which I know you always will...then maybe a child of yours would, seeing as the vessel is passed down through the bloodline, I'll just use your daughter, did I mention Lisa is having a little girl?"

That same floaty feeling settled in Dean's stomach momentarily, a little girl...he was going to have a daughter...but then suddenly the enormity of the situation weighed down on him again.

"But the timing is all wrong." He said, "the world would be practically destroyed in nine-months and even then, you won't get very far possessing a new born!"

Michael laughed. "Hello, Dean? Angel! Or did you forget that? Now that your meat suit is conceived I can do whatever I want with it, speed up the aging process, the pregnancy...you see, I always get what I want, and I will kill Lucifer, even if it means killing precious little Sammy in the process."

Dean's anger threatened to break through his chest and when he spoke his voice was so low and so foreboding it could have given Lucifer the chills.

"Listen up you son of a bitch, Lucifer is getting nowhere near Sammy, this is your war, not ours, and you better return my friend Cas safe and sound." Dean took a deep breath before continuing.

"And I will kill you if you so much as lay a finger on my daughter."

_So, what do we think? Also, any ideas on what I should name Dean's daughter, I was thinking of something sentimental..._


	2. Chapter 2: Nothing else to it

You are my purpose, you're everything

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters, they belong to their respective owners.

Chapter 2: Nothing else to it

Dean paced the small motel room, almost going out of his mind in the lack of space. He had never really been claustrophobic, but right now Dean felt like running, running as far as he could until he was in the middle of nowhere and screaming out of the top of his lungs. Out of rage, or maybe helplessness.

"This is so god damn stupid," he growled eventually when he could no longer take the silence in the small space.

Sam looked up at Dean worriedly, forehead creased. "Dean, calm down." Said Sam, he had meant for it to come out soothingly but it had sounded very harsh. Sam sighed and tried again. "I just don't think that worrying is going to help anything."

Dean laughed humourlessly. "I knew it." He said quietly.

"Knew what?" Sam asked, turning back to his laptop. Dean stopped pacing and addressed his brother.

"I knew this was too good to be true ," he explained, voice more than a little strained. "It has to be a steaming pile of bull crap or else it isn't our life!" He half- thundered. Dean then sighed to himself and rubbed his eyes, he sat down slowly and stared dejectedly at the floor. "I've messed up my kid's life and she isn't even born yet."

"Hey," said Sam abruptly, leaning forward. "You haven't messed anything up, Dean! We're gonna find a way to figure this all out."

Dean rubbed his forehead again and looked up to his brother. "I'm just tired, Sam." He informed him, "I'm just so...tired, I just wish Cas was here..."

"I am here." A familiar voice appeared from nowhere, Sam let out a small yelp and Dean nearly jumped from his chair. The brother's turned to see Castiel holding his weight precariously against the ancient dresser at the far side of the room, he was very pale and a small line of blood was dripping from his forehead.

"Cas!" Dean exclaimed, darting from his chair to catch the angel before he fell. Sam got to his feet and met his brother, supporting Castiel's other arm as they lead him to the bed.

"What happened?" Asked Sam worriedly, "are you alright?"

"I was...attacked." Castiel finally decided, his voice sounded weak.

"By who?" Asked Dean.

"I have no idea." Cas continued, "he was an angel, but I don't know which one. He rendered me unconscious."

"Are you okay?" Asked Dean, the concern evident in his voice.

"When I came too I heard your call." He informed them, he stretched his arms out a bit and looked as though he was concentrating. "I'll be fine." He decided eventually.

Dean clapped Castiel on the back and then walked to the small on suite bathroom of the motel room, Sam and Castiel could hear the running of a tap for a few short moments until Dean walked back in holding a slightly dripping cold compress, he handed it to Castiel. "Here, take this." He instructed softly.

"Thank you." Said Castiel, accepting the cloth and pressing it to his forehead.

"Man, I'm glad you're okay." Dean admitted.

"Yeah, you scared us." Sam amended.

"Scared you?" Asked Castiel, confused. "How?"

Sam and Dean looked at each other for a moment and then both turned back to Cas...

...

"It is almost the perfect plan." Said Castiel, ruefully. Now he was pacing the motel room.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Said Dean. "But if Michael really is serious, how are we supposed to protect Lisa?"

"Do you have any idea what the angel's are planning?" Sam questioned.

"Regrettably I don't." Castiel informed them, with an inkling of sadness in his voice. "Ever since I was cut off from heaven the angel's no longer confer with me, and now with Zachariah working against us it makes the situation far more difficult."

Sam was about to open his mouth to ask another question until a loud vibrating from Dean's pocket cut him off. Dean immediately retrieved his cell and answered, almost hoping it was Michael.

"Hello?" He said cautiously, without checking the ID.

"Dean?" Lisa's anxious voice called out, and Dean almost melted into the phone.

"Lisa." He said, sighing deeply in relief. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah." She answered, nervous.

"Your voice is shaking." Dean commented, immediately worried.

Lisa laughed shakily on the other end of the line. "Just still a bit...freaked out..."

"Of course," said Dean, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Yeah, me too, me too."

"Um, I was wondering if you were still coming over..."

"Yeah, yeah...of course I am." Dean assured her hurriedly, "I just...err...got caught up helping Sam with something."

"Oh." Said Lisa, satisfied. "Well, tell him I said hello."

"Yeah, will do." Dean assured her, "I'll be over in half an hour."

"Okay...bye."

"Bye." Said Dean before hanging up.

He turned back to Sam and Castiel. "She shouldn't be alone." Said Dean, "I'm gonna go over there."

"Have you given that anymore thought?" Asked Sam.

"I don't know." Dean admitted honestly. "I don't wanna give up my kid but..." Dean looked down, almost ashamed of what he was about to say. "...if we don't have her then Michael can't hurt her."

Sam looked to the floor, because he knew Dean was right.

"That is a viable option." Cas reasoned, "Although...there is another option that guarantee's the safety of your daughter."

Sam and Dean stared at him, waiting for him to continue.

"If you agree to be Michael's vessel." Castiel informed them, "after all, you are the one Michael truly wants, truly needs."

Dean's eyes hit the floor again and he didn't say anything. Sam stared at his brother, feeling the familiar tug on his heart whenever Dean was in pain.

"This may just be a plan to get you to agree to be Michael's vessel." Sam voiced eventually.

"I don't want it to come to that." Said Dean finally.

Cas and Sam shared a look and the three stood in an uncomfortable silence.

...

Dean pulled into Lisa's driveway feeling crappier than ever. He'd been thinking about it all the way over to Lisa's and he had come to the conclusion that it was better not to be born than to become Michael's vessel. And, against his better judgement, he realised that the only way to keep Lisa safe was to ask her to not have their child. Dean stared out of the windscreen for a long moment, feeling the regret fill his body.

As soon as Lisa answered the door she was smiling hugely at him, showing her perfect teeth. The smile immediately warmed Dean and he tried to smile back at her, but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

Dean followed Lisa into the kitchen and she fetched a beer from the fridge and handed it to him. "Did you get what you had to do with your brother out of the way?"

"Err...yeah." Dean assured her, taking a long swig of his beer. "Just some business I had to sort out with Sam."

Lisa nodded and the chatter died away. The pair stood around awkwardly for a few long moments, Dean didn't like being awkward around Lisa, honestly, he just wanted to put his arms around her and tell her how sorry he was for everything, he didn't count on her beating him to it.

"I'm sorry." Said Lisa eventually, breaking the silence.

Dean stared at Lisa, confusion clear in his eyes. "Why?" He asked.

Lisa sighed and looked down momentarily. "Your life..." she began, obviously referring to Dean's hunting career. "You have so much to deal with without this on top, this is putting too much weight on you and I'm so sorry for it."

Dean shook his head slightly, he would never understand Lisa's complete understanding and acceptance of his lifestyle.

"Never apologise to me." Dean told her, "you have nothing to apologise for."

Lisa smiled slightly at him.

"Besides," Dean continued, "this wasn't your fault," _it was Michael's._ He looked up at Lisa. "And, no one ever said this is a bad thing...but..."

Lisa looked down to the floor. "Listen, Dean...if you don't think we should have this baby, then...I'll understand."

Dean stared at the floor uncomfortably. He was painfully aware of the sacrifice in Lisa's voice, and by the fact that she was only making this sacrifice because she loved him. Dean was also painfully aware that he was throwing away the only life he'd ever really wanted with the only woman he had ever really loved.

Dean sighed internally and made a decision, if he was about to tell Lisa that they couldn't have this baby, he had to give her a reason why. Dean also knew that keeping things from people left them very unprotected. Dean began to look up at her, mouth open to tell Lisa of Michael and all of his plans until his eyes met her stomach.

He stared, mouth still open, for a long time at the slight, very slight but definitely there swell on Lisa's stomach. Lisa's hand was rested gently over it, her fingers making soothing circles over the slight bump.

Dean couldn't help but stare, completely captivated. Until this moment, he had never even realised that this scene being painted out before him was everything he had ever wanted in his life. The woman that he couldn't get out of his head was tenderly stroking the beginning of a new life they had created together. A life, that was Dean's job to protect. Dean tentatively reached his hand out and placed it on Lisa's stomach, he looked up to see Lisa smiling, really smiling. She placed her own hand over Dean's .

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Dean made a mental note not to tell Sam this had ever happened.

"You 'no," began Lisa softly, "I don't know why but...I have a funny feeling that it's a baby girl."

Dean couldn't help but smile in awe. That little in there was a part of him, a part of both of them. There was simply nothing else to it.

Dean met Lisa's eyes again. "I love you." He said, without even thinking. "And I want us to have our baby...together."

Lisa smiled again. "I was praying you would say that." She admitted joyfully, she touched Dean's face softly. "I love you, too." She told him.

Dean leant forward and pressed his lips softly to Lisa's, getting lost slightly in the moment.

_Okay, then, baby girl, that's how we'll do it. _Dean thought in his head as he kissed Lisa gently. Deciding he would simply have to protect Lisa and his daughter with his life.


	3. Chapter 3: How much I need you

You are my purpose, you're everything

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters, they belong to their respective owners.

A/N: Thank you all for the wonderful name suggestions and I think I've now made my choice, at this point in the story, Lisa is a few months pregnant x

Chapter 2: ...How much I need you

"I don't like hospitals." Dean muttered, causing Lisa to laugh.

"You know when I was a kid..." she began, "I used to think hospitals were haunted by the ghosts of the patients, like their spirits would get up and walk around..."

"Really?" Asked Dean, not meeting her eyes. "That's nuts."

Lisa laughed again. "But, hey, we're here for a happy reason."

"Yeah," said Dean, smiling as he glanced around the maternity ward.

"Are you two expecting as well?" A voice out of no where said, Dean turned back immediately to see Lisa in conversation with a couple. The man was holding the womans hand and the woman herself was very heavily pregnant.

"Yes, we are." Lisa answered, smiling.

"How far gone are you?" The woman asked.

"About two and a half months," Lisa told them, "this is our first baby scan!"

"First child?" The woman asked, and Dean and Lisa nodded.

"I'm Sarah," the woman clarified, "and this is my husband, Phil."

"Oh, I'm Lisa." Lisa said in greeting.

"And I'm Dean." Dean said, extending his hand to shake Phil's.

"What about you?" Asked Lisa, quite interested in the animated conversation. She gestured to Sarah's large baby bump.

"Second child," Sarah informed them, "we're gonna have a little baby boy, so..."

"Aw, that's so sweet!" Lisa gushed, "have you thought of a name yet?"

"Sam." Phil smiled.

"Sam." Dean repeated, "good name."

"So, what do you do, Dean?" Asked Phil, and Dean momentarily panicked.

"Err...I'm a...mechanic." He quickly saved himself, ignoring Lisa's glance. When Sarah and Phil were called into the nurse's office, Lisa took her chance and turned to Dean.

"Why did you say that?" She asked him.

"What was I supposed to say?" Dean retorted, "I hunt ghosts?"

Lisa looked to the floor for a minute. "Have you...given that any thought?"

Dean stared at Lisa for a long time. He knew this conversation would come up sooner or later and he had been planning it in his head, except that now Lisa was asking him it face to face, he had no idea what to say. When Dean thought about hunting, he didn't immediately think about the monsters, his most immediate thought was Sam. Dean somehow felt that if he wasn't there when Sam was hunting he was somehow leaving him unprotected, and until this point, protecting Sam had been his job and he knew that that job would never go away. He was about to open his mouth to reply to Lisa when...

"Dean Winchester and Lisa Braeden?"

The pair immediately turned to see the nurse smiling sweetly at them, Dean smiled back.

"Kill me now." He whispered through his smile.

"Stop it," Lisa laughed, pulling Dean up by his arm, the pair followed the nurse into the Ultrasound scanning room.

...

Lisa lay down awkwardly on her back as the nurse began to scan her stomach. "Try to relax, Lisa." The nurse said gently, "this isn't going to hurt."

"I know." Lisa smiled nervously.

"Well, your baby is healthy," the nurse informed them, and Dean took Lisa's hand.

"We wont know at this point what sex your baby is..."

"We were hoping for a girl." Dean said, smiling as he pictured the idea in his head.

"Here we go." Said the nurse, getting the ultrasound image on screen and Dean and Lisa saw their baby for the first time. Dean hadn't been this proud of something he had made since his first sawn-off shot gun.

...

Zachariah strolled through the gardens of heaven until he came to a blinding light, the light of an Arch Angel.

"Michael." Zachariah greeted.

"Zachariah." Michael greeted back.

"I have some new information." Zachariah informed him, "Dean Winchester and the girl decided to keep the baby."

Michael chuckled slightly. "I knew he would, Dean Winchester's most fatal flaw is family. All I had to do was threaten someone he loved. Someone of his own flesh and blood."

"Wouldn't it have just been easier to kill Sam Winchester?" Asked Zachariah, but Michael didn't answer.

"And what of Castiel?" Michael asked finally.

"Err...what of Castiel?" Asked Zachariah, causing Michael to roll his eyes.

"Is he dead?" Michael asked.

"Unfortunately not." Zachariah informed him, "the angel we sent did not kill him, he merely knocked him out."

Michael turned to face Zachariah with anger in his eyes. "Castiel must be destroyed!"

"Why?" Asked Zachariah, perplexed.

"Because Castiel is the only real protection my vessel and Lucifer's vessel actually have!" Micheal answered, frustrated.

"Are you thinking of destroying Lucifer's vessel before Lucifer can get to it?"

"No." Michael said immediately. "I have to fight my brother. Kill Castiel but don't harm Dean or Sam."

"Of course." Said Zachariah, and when Michael turned around again Zachariah was gone.

...

Dean closed the motel door behind him and shrugged out of his jacket.

"Hey," said Sam, as he watched Dean walk into the motel.

"Hey," said Dean, "found anything yet?" He asked, walking over to Sam.

"Nothing," said Sam glumly, shaking his head. "Cas still hasn't found out who the Angel was that jumped him, and I don't even know how we're supposed to fight Michael..."

Dean smiled sympathetically at Sam.

"Anyway," Sam said, trying to brighten the mood. "How was it at the hospital?"

This caused Dean to smile and he reached into his pocket and pulled out the picture he had of the baby scan. "I can't even describe it, man." Dean told Sam, handing him the photo.

"Oh my God!" Sam exclaimed, as he looked at the photo."Oh my God...that's..."

"You can't describe it, can you?" Said Dean, and for some reason Sam's smile of elation made him happy.

"You 'no, you're gonna be the coolest uncle ever," said Dean honestly.

"Thanks, Dean." Said Sam, "I know you're gonna be a great Dad." Sam said, handing the picture back to Dean.

"You think?" Asked Dean softly as he stared down at the picture.

"Well, you raised me, didn't you?" Said Sam, grinning. Causing Dean to smile.

"You 'no how great it will be to have a kid around?" Said Sam.

"Yeah, about that..." said Dean, wishing he didn't have to say what he was about to. "The kid may not be around so much."

"What?" Asked Sam, confused. "Why?"

"Look, Sam..." began Dean, "I've given it a lot of thought and...once we're done with Michael and Lucifer, I'm giving up hunting."

"...What?" Asked Sam, shocked for a second.

"I need to protect Lisa and the baby," Dean clarified, "I can't put them in any kind of danger."

"Of course." Said Sam, "I understand completely. You're doing the right thing."

"I'm glad you understand." Said Dean gratefully, "I knew you'd understand. I love hunting, I really do but...Lisa and the baby need me." And with that, he walked into the bathroom.

As soon as Dean had left the room, Sam's smile dropped and he sat down on the bed slowly, he didn't know what to think.

"...But I need you, too."


	4. Chapter 4 The Angels that watch over you

You are my purpose, you're everything

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters, they belong to their respective owners.

A/N: Okay, bit of a sad ending for the last chapter, so I've decided to give Sammy the appreciation he deserves! Hope you enjoy, x

Chapter 4: The Angels that watch over you...

Both Sam and Bobby were reading through current newspaper articles, trying to find anything to link them to a possible Wendigo attack, but so far they had nothing. Although, neither of them were really paying attention to the newspapers, Sam was too busy being annoyed and Bobby was too busy worrying about what was up with Sam.

"So...where's Dean?" Asked Bobby finally, deciding that was a good ice breaker to ease them into conversation.

"..With Lisa..." Sam huffed slightly, not looking up.

Bobby sighed and tossed the newspaper aside. "What are you so irritated about?" He asked, starting to get a bit sick with Sam's attitude.

Sam finally looked up at Bobby and sighed inaudiably. "Nothings wrong," said Sam in a calm voice, "I mean it, it's just ever since Lisa got pregnant, I've barely seen Dean, I wish he'd get his ass back into gear with the job."

"Sam...Dean's about to have a baby," Bobby reminded the younger Winchester. "That's pretty huge, I'd be more surprised if he weren't distracted."

"Yeah, I know." Sam agreed, raising his eyebrows slightly in disbelief. "Dean having a kid..."

"I can't get my head around it anymore than you can," Bobby informed him, "I guess there was a part of me that always knew Dean wanted more than huntin' but...I never thought he'd actually _do _it.

"Yeah," Sam laughed , "there's a part of me that wouldn't trust Dean with my plants!"

Bobby couldn't help but laugh but as soon as the laughter died down Bobby grinned slightly.

"Dean's gonna make a good Dad." He said to no one in particular. "We can trust him not to raise the kid as a hunter."

...

"Dean...Dean...DEAN!" Lisa finally shouted, successfully bringing Dean outof his reverie.

"Huh?" Dean asked, glancing over to his girlfriend. He looked and saw Lisa trying not to grin, she was hiding her smile with the baby names book they had been looking at.

"Well, I thought we were looking at baby names, but then you decided to zone out for 10 minutes."

Dean ran his fingers through his hair. "Sorry," he grinned slightly, "I was just a bit pre-occupied for a moment."

Lisa placed a hand on Dean's back and began massaging the kinks in his muscles slowly. "You seem really tense." She informed him, "is something wrong?"

"I just...told Sam I'm giving up hunting." Dean admitted.

Lisa's hand stopped for a minute but quickly resumed. "How did he take it?" She asked kindly.

"Really well," Dean admitted, "but I know my brother and he's been acting funny ever since I said it."

"Why don't you talk to him?" Lisa suggested reproachfully.

"He understands," Dean explained. "He understands that I have to look after you two I just, feel like I'm leaving Sammy unprotected."

"Sam's a big boy now," Lisa reminded Dean kindly, "he can look after himself."

"I know," Dean sighed, "but...he's my baby brother, It's supposed to be my job to protect him. But, I do know that if anything happens to me, Sam will protect the baby, I can trust him. I don't want you to worry, Lisa. There is a whole network of people that will protect the baby."

Lisa stared at Dean confusedly. "Dean, why does the baby need to be protected?"

Dean stared at Lisa for a long moment. "I just want her to be safe."

...

"Hey, Sammy." Dean greeted as he walked into the motel. "You and Bobby find anything this afternoon?"

"No." Sam informed his older brother, "there's nothing local that amounts to a lead..." Sam stared at Dean as he took his jacket off. "You 'no, it would have been easier if you were there."

"I know," Dean apologuised. "I'm sorry, I just got caught up with Lisa, we were trying to pick baby names." He smiled.

Sam couldn't help but smile as he imagined the scene in his head.

"Hey! A smile!" Dean grinned, "there's something I've wanted to see for a few days." Dean looked at Sam and became serious again. "seriously, Sam, are you okay? it seems like somethings bothering you."

"You know what?" Sam smiled, "It doesn't matter, all that matters is that Lisa and the baby are safe."

Dean smiled knowingly and beckonned Sam to the door. "Come with me."

...

"Hey, Lisa!" Sam greeted enthusiastically as Lisa pulled him in for a tight hug.

"Sam!" She said happily, "it's so good to see you again!"

"It's good to see you too." Said Sam.

When the hug ended Sam got a good look at Lisa's stomach. "Wow, look at you." He exclaimed.

"I know," Lisa agreed, "I'm huge."

"You're beautiful." Dean corrected, wrapping his arms around Lisa from behind and placing a soft kiss on her neck, as she smiled and kissed him back, Sam noticed that Dean had his hands placed protectively over Lisa's stomach.

"Sam, I wanted to see you." Lisa admitted.

"Why?" Asked Sam, "do you need something."

"Actually, yeah." Lisa told him, while Dean didn't relinquish his hold on Lisa.

"I want you to be a big part of our baby's life," Lisa told Sam, "I know Dean told you about the decision the stop hunting and I'm glad you understand, but I just wanted you to know that that doesn't push you out of your Niece or Nephew's life."

Sam couldn't help but be touched by Lisa's speech, ever since Dean had told him he was quiting hunting he had been so down, but this seemed to be exactly what he needed to pick him up, he wanted to be a part of the baby's life, after all, they were family.

"Hear that," said Dean, very obviously addressing Lisa's stomach and causing Lisa to laugh. "This is your awesome Uncle Sammy."

Sam couldn't help but crack a smile at Dean, it was actually kind of cute.

"Lisa, thank you," Sam said, "and congratulations, both of you. You'll make great parents, protecting the baby."

"Thank you." Said Lisa.

"And, speaking of which," said Dean, getting their attention. "Lisa, there's someone I want you to meet, but...you have to promise not to get freaked out."

"Err...okay, I promise." Said Lisa, confused. And with that, Dean glanced up to the ceiling. "Hey, Cas...do you reckon you could come down here for a sec? There's someone I want you to meet."

"Err...Dean, who are you talking too...?"But before Lisa could finish her sentence, a man she did not recognise appeared in the room. Lisa nearly screamed.

"Lisa, Lisa..." said Dean, tightening his hold on her. "You promised you wouldn't freak out..."

"But..." Lisa began, staring at the man in the trench coat.

"Lisa, this is Cas. Castiel," Dean began, "you won't believe me but Cas is an angel, and he's our friend."

"You're...you're an angel?" Lisa asked Cas, wide eyed.

"Yes." Castiel answered simply, "I am an angel of the lord."

Lisa remained silent for a long moment before turning back to Dean. "I...I believe you." She told him. She turned back to Cas.

"Hi, I'm...I'm Lisa."

"Hello Lisa," Castiel answered politely, "it's nice to meet you. Please accept my congratulations for your child with Dean."

"Thank you." Said Lisa.

"Dean wishes for me to remain close." Cas explained further, "to protect the child."

"Protect the child?" She asked, "Dean, why?"

As Dean stared at her, he knew that he supposed he had asked Cas to protect his baby because of Michael, but Dean knew there was another reason.

"Lisa," began Dean,"when I was young, really young, my Mom used to tuck me in everynight and tell me that angel's were watching over me, and, well..." Dean glanced over to Castiel.

"...I want our child to have the same."


End file.
